There's a Gimli in the Bathroom!
by oOofooLishTookoOo
Summary: Little Mike's family has a Gimli in their bathroom!
1. PART I

THERE'S A GIMLI IN THE BATHROOM  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a Gimli, and there's never been one in my bathroom. I am simply telling the  
  
story of Little Mike's family and their Gimli problem. Oh, and for that matter, I don't claim to own  
  
Tollhouse Cookies either.  
  
Little Mike ran down the stairs in horror, and headed to his parents bedroom. He banged on their door.  
  
No answer. Little Mike didn't know what to do, he started sweating. He heard "Mmmmm..." from the  
  
kitchen and sprinted to see if it was his parents. When Little Mike got to the kitchen he gasped when he saw   
  
what his parents were doing.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Little Mike gasped.  
  
Little Mike's mom made an effort to hide. Little Mike's dad looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Um...it isn't what it looks like?" his mom tried.  
  
"Yes it is!" said Little Mike.  
  
His mom sighed and said "Fine." She patted the floor next to where she and his dad were sitting.  
  
She reached over to get Little Mike a Tollhouse Cookie from the bag.  
  
"I can't beleive you," Little Mike exclaimed, "I can't beleive you're sitting on the kitchen floor eating Tollhouse Cookies!"  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" Little Mike's mom laughed.  
  
Little Mike and his mom and dad sat there laughing and eating Tollhouse Cookies until there wasn't anymore left. In fact,  
  
this was such a happy moment that if it weren't a true event, happy music would probabley be playing in the background.  
  
When the laughing and Tollhouse Cookie eating was finished with, Little Mike's mom asked Little Mike,  
  
"Why did you come downstairs in the first place? You were supposed to be sleeping."  
  
"Oh!" Little Mike shreiked remembering, "There's a Gimli in the bathroom!"  
  
Little Mike's mother yelled. His father looked scared. His mother looked at his father. His father looked at his own feet.  
  
"Oh-kay," Little Mike's father sighed, "I will get the Gimli, though I do not know which bathroom he is in."  
  
Little Mike replied, "We only have one bathroom."  
  
"Right." said his dad, still looking at his own feet, not sure if they could move.  
  
"You have my frying pan," Little Mike's mother offered.  
  
"And you have my blanket," Little Mike offered.  
  
"Oh-kay." said Little Mike's dad, taking the "weapons."  
  
Little Mike's dad took the long way to the bathroom, plotting out what he would do with the Gimli once he got there. He just  
  
couldn't decide... but eventually, he got to the bathroom and opened the door...It was not a pretty sight! There was the Gimli,  
  
clothed in a bathrobe, with a towel wrapped around his hair, and a long peice of toilet paper stuck to his foot. The Gimli had a Q-Tip  
  
in his left ear and was turning it clockwise...  
  
Will Little Mike's dad decide what to do with the Gimli?  
  
Did the Gimli use all the shampoo?  
  
Are Little Mike and his mom making more Tollhouse cookies?  
  
Tune in tomorrow to find out!  
  
R/R please! 


	2. PART II

THERES A GIMLI IN THE BATHROOM  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a Gimli, and there's never been one in my bathroom. I am simply telling the  
  
story of Little Mike's family and their Gimli problem. Oh, and for that matter, I don't claim to own  
  
Tollhouse Cookies either.  
  
PART II  
  
Little Mike and his mom heard a loud crash from the bathroom.  
  
"What do you think he's gonna do to the Gimli?" Little Mike asked, while mixing the cookie dough.  
  
"I don't think he'll do anything useful...I'll probabley have to go and get the Gimli myself." she replied.  
  
Just then, another crash. Little Mike's mom told Little Mike to take over (cookie baking) while she went to get the Gimli.  
  
When she got there, she saw the Gimli holding the pan over her husband who was whimpering on the floor holding Little Mike's blanket.  
  
She walked over to the Gimli and held out her hand. He looked puzzled for a minute, but then took her hand and shook it firmly. They smiled  
  
at each other.  
  
"Hi, I am the mom of this house." Little Mike's mom explained.  
  
"Aye," said the Gimli, "Nice to meet you m'lady."  
  
"Would you like a Tollhouse Cookie?" Little Mike's mom asked.  
  
"Hmm. I would." said the Gimli.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and he followed her. They had Tollhouse Cookies and milk. Little Mike and his mom found out that the Gimli  
  
was out of town with a Boromir when the Boromit got upset with the Gimli for drawing in his Hello Kitty coloring book and just dropped the Gimli  
  
off on the side of the road. It had been about two weeks before the Gimli arrived here, at Little Mike's house. He needed somewhere to take a nice  
  
hot bath at and maybe sleep. He apologized for disrupting anything.  
  
"That is quite alright, you Gimli," said Little Mike's mom, "You can stay here just as long as you need to."  
  
The Gimli did, and after he "wore out his welcome", Little Mike's mom adopted him, and now he is known as Little Gimli. And Little Mike's dad is still  
  
in the bathroom with the blanket after all these years because he is terrified of the Gimli.  
  
THE END 


End file.
